


Insurrections

by horrorterroronesie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Lust!Roy, bluh, greed!riza, this is utterly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorterroronesie/pseuds/horrorterroronesie
Summary: Wherein the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye are decided to be too much of a threat, and recycled in a more useful manner. Collection of oneshots, in rough chronological order. ((THIS FIC ISNT CANON COMPLIANT CAUSE IM AN IDIOT SORRY))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hellbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179746) by [the_flame_and_hawks_eye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_flame_and_hawks_eye/pseuds/the_flame_and_hawks_eye). 



Roy Mustang woke up. His head throbbed. What was he doing last? For that matter, what was he doing  _ now _ ?

He tried to swivel his head. His body complied, alongside some obligatory creaking, twinges of pain. Somebody knocked him out, maybe? The room he was in was almost pitch-black, but as his eyes adjusted he could see the corner of some kind of table, and-

 

He suppressed a gasp. On the table next to him lay lieutenant Hawkeye, her arm twitching as red sparks jumped through the air around her. She seemed to be alive at the very least, though unlikely that she would be conscious. With dawning horror, he realised that what he could see of her was bloodstained and bruised, like the aftermath of a fight. 

 

Trying not to call out, he assessed his situation. There were bonds on every one of his limbs, and over his torso. The table he was strapped to seemed to be clean enough, cold metal indicative of some sort of operating table. This thought gave him no comfort.

 

He was- before this. He and Riza had been just talking, in his office, when someone came in. The cleaner? They just ignored him as he cleaned the shelves behind them, and then-

It was the cleaner, wasn’t it. Roy cursed himself for his negligence. He had been knocked out first, but the lieutenant must have put up a fight. He was shocked out of his thoughts by encroaching voices in the darkness.

“Of course, we can’t have the  _ perfect  _ matches for both of them, not without sacrificing some more of your…  _ pawns,  _ but believe me. I’m making this  _ happen. _ ” Another voice rang through the silence.

“I hope you are treating this project with the expertise it needs. I will not tolerate one of my sacrifices being permanently injured.” The first voice seemed to shrug this off, laughing quietly before agreeing. They finally reached him, and a surgical mask-clad face loomed over him. The person’s eyes were obscured, at least from Roy’s angle, by light reflecting off their glasses.

 

“Colonel Mustang.  _ So  _ glad to see you’re awake.” Roy gritted his teeth.

“You’ve had many encounters with the homunculi, I’m sure.” The man started. “Artificial humans, created through a philosopher’s stone… the work of a genius, if I do say so myself.” A pause. He seemed to laugh behind his mask.

“And it seems you have been  _ quite _ a threat to them,  _ colonel _ .

So… you and your lieutenant have proved to be too much of a risk. Sadly, you would need to be removed from the equation. And what better way to do that than this?” He lifted up a syringe filled with red liquid, pulsing strangely. Suddenly, Roy knew what was going to happen to him, what might have already happened to Lieutenant Hawkeye.

“Fun, isn’t it?”

 

“Lieutenant!” He screamed. No response.

“Lieutenant Hawkeye!” He tried again. The man seemed to be getting impatient.

“She won’t be answering, Colonel. Now to the task at hand.”

“What the  _ hell _ did you do to her?” Mustang all but growled at him.

“Nothing much, nothing much. It went  _ very  _ well, all things considered. Now  _ stay still.” _

He struggled against his bonds, trying desperately to move his head out of the way of the encroaching needle.

“Accept it, Colonel. Accept it and you may even survive.”

  
Like a snake striking, it pierced his vein. Immediately, his body convulsed in excruciating pain, red sparks traveling down his veins. His body felt like it was being destroyed and regenerated at the same time, over and over and over. He had no control over the animalistic screams ripping themselves from his throat. As his vision faded into blackness, he could just barely see someone rising from the table where Riza lay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy fights against an enemy inside his own head.

Roy slowly became aware. He was in what he assumed to be his own mind, and across from him was-  
“Oh, you’ve woken up, have you?”  
Impossible. He killed her, burned her until she turned to dust, burned her into pieces and nothingness.  
Lust smirked, moving towards him.  
“I killed you.” His voice was shaky. “I watched you die and disappear.”  
“Did you? That must have been quite an achievement.”  
Suddenly, he noticed the souls swirling around him. They were feeding into Lust, like wings or grotesque tubes protruding from her back. She would overpower him, turn his body into nothing more than a puppet as a means towards destruction of everything he loved.  
Except that wouldn’t happen.  
He clicked his fingers fruitlessly. Alchemy was obviously useless here, inside his own head. He pushed back at the souls surrounding him, trying to rise above them. Gritting his teeth, he battled to push Lust out of his mind. He was faintly aware of his body convulsing, ripping itself apart. He was quickly losing strength, and it was taking all of his power just to keep himself separate from the swirling mass of souls feeding into Lust. Soon, he would be sucked under, and his body left to the mercy of the homunculus standing before him.  
Triumphant, Lust laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic is now also on ffnet!

In the dark of the operating room, Roy’s body contorted in pain as sparks jumped around him. The doctor seemed to grow more uncomfortable as it went on.

“This… He seems to be putting up some resistance, haha. No matter. Only a few more minutes by my estimate.”

A few more minutes passed. Roy’s body seemed to be on fire with the force and amount of sparks flying from him as he lay there. Soon the man spoke again.

“I don’t think… he’s going to make it.” Father turned to look at him sharply.

“We can’t have that. It will be considerably harder to explain away such a sudden disappearance,” he said over Roy’s consistent screams. He moved towards the operating table, stopping a step away. Suddenly, the screaming ceased, leaving the Colonel still as a corpse. Behind, the doctor sighed in relief.

Lust rose from the table fluidly, raising a hand to feel her face. Father fixed her with his gaze.

“You will need to impersonate the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, for the foreseeable future. All you need should be in his memories. Can you access them?”

Lust nodded. She could not use flame alchemy, due to her nature, but the knowledge was all there and available to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops i posted the wrong chapter

Riza Hawkeye floated in the darkness, souls rushing past her. She was unable to see anything outside, and the only sound was a sort of crackling sound as sparks jumped around her unconscious body.

“Greed.” She spoke out loud. It echoed in the silence for a few moments, until a giant face appeared, made of those souls that consistently beat against her as they moved on, over and over.

“Yeah? What is it now?” The face seemed to be annoyed, or as annoyed as one can be without any real facial features.

“What’s happening?” she asked.

The homunculus frowned.

“No idea. You really busted up the body before giving in.” Riza sniffed, averting her gaze. She had taken them to the brink of death fighting against the philosopher’s stone, but finally slipped.

The result was this; just being a watcher in her own body, unable to do anything. At least there wasn’t much to do, what with the continuing unconsciousness.

Suddenly, she began to feel a strange sensation. Greed retreated from the headspace, his face disappearing into the darkness.

They must be waking up. And sure enough, she began to see vague shapes in a disorienting sort of double vision.

She was lying on a sort of operating table, the metal cold to her touch. She sat up- but it wasn’t her doing it. Feeling dizzy, she tried to sit down again, but instead jumped off of the table and stretched. As her- _their_ eyes accustomed to the darkness with unreasonable speed, a man came into the room. He was clad in white robes, and strangely pale. Greed turned to face him.

“Yo.” they waved. Was that really what her voice sounded like? It seemed deeper somehow. The man she didn’t recognize turned to face them.

“Greed. How are you accustoming to the body?”

“It’s been good, for all of the five seconds I’ve been using it, I guess?” Greed shrugged. The man nodded.

“And the lieutenant is still conscious?”

“Yeah, she’s here. Sees everything. A bit pissy, but you can’t really do anything about that, can you?” They chuckled. The man stood, impassive.

“You are only needed to keep the Elric boys from harm. If needed, you will sabotage plans to interfere with the Promised Day. Is that clear?” Greed saluted lazily.

“Yeah, yeah.” The man’s gaze flickered down to their hand.

“And I trust you will be able to conceal your tattoo?” He nodded. “Good. Of course, you will not be working alone. Lust?” In their head, Riza tensed.

Roy Mustang came into the room, but oh, it was wrong, so so wrong-

Suddenly, Greed doubled over with pain. Riza was screaming desperately, and he was hardly able to control her. Lust smiled serenely.

“Hello… Lieutenant.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one go??? its like christmas in here  
> shit. lets be santa

Edward Elric was not sure what was going on. The bastard of a colonel had called him the night before, promising a new development on the political side of things. He didn't really have much of a head for that, people's brains being much more complex than alchemical constructs. Of course, the homunculi somehow worked.

Returning to the topic at hand, he had answered the call and agreed to meet up along with his brother later in the day.

The problem here was that it was already "later in the day" and as they were nestled uncomfortably in pointlessly ornate chairs at the cafe, the colonel was nowhere to be found.

"D'you think we should head back? He's not gonna show up any time soon." Edward thought out loud.

"No... don't you think we should wait at least five more minutes?" Alphonse answered, concerned. "Still, this is all kind of strange. Have you ever seen him be late before?" His brother had a point. If anything, the bastard would show up in the nick of time with an assholish grin.

A few more minutes passed. They were about to stand up and leave when a voice called out.

"Fullmetal! Wait." Turning around, Ed ascertained that it was Mustang. He seemed dishevelled though, somehow both not at ease in his stiff military uniform and perfectly fine, almost oozing self confidence.

"You're late."

"Yes, I noticed. I... entirely forgot about our meeting." Another two strange things. Firstly, the man had a memory almost like a steel trap. He didn't just forget things like this, probably  deeming it 'unprofessional'. He was the epitome of conceit in situations like this.

Secondly, his inflections seemed wrong. It was definitely his own voice, but the way he used it, like somebody entirely different, seemed strange.

This was all too suspicious. He could just as well be Envy. That would fit all of the strange things that had happened in this short space of time. Edward needed to make sure.

"So... what'd you want to talk to me about?" Possibly-Envy's half-smirk barely moved.

"I was just meaning to discuss what you know about the situation with your Xingese friend. Another political force, specifically international, will certainly complicate matters later. I know he seems approachable-" Edward had to interject.

"He's as much of a nuisance as you!" May-Or-May-Not-Be-Envy smiled a tad, then continued on.

"He may seem approachable, but you don't know how far he will take his motives and desires."

Could-Be-But-Probably-Isn't-Envy seemed to be done. His words here were just about a perfect match for his actions the day before. Of course, he could have been Envy the day before, too, but that would just lead to the conclusion that everyone besides himself was somehow being played by the homunculus's shapeshifting appendages. The colonel was probably just hungover or something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greed and Riza talk.

Riza Hawkeye was at an impasse. Her hands, plus tattoo, continued folding her clothes.

“You’ll be discovered.” She said into her own mind. The deafening roar of souls seemed to carry away her words, but she persisted. “You can’t possibly impersonate anyone well enough for this to work.” From what she’d gathered from talking to him, the homunculus was vulgar and careless. He surely wouldn’t care enough to replicate her as much as… no. That wasn’t relevant. She shook her theoretical head and focused on her surroundings. Greed was sorting through  _ her  _ clean washing, in  _ her  _ small, desolate apartment. She had strained herself to breaking point time and again attempting to wrest control from him, and never seemed to break through. 

“Sure I won’t.” She was shaken from her thoughts by the homunculus’ voice, yet again permeating their headspace.

“I’m not just gonna replace you, toots. I’ll deflect, stay outta the way, do what needs to be done. Etcetera. Father doesn’t trust me enough to get me  _ near _ anything interesting.” 

“Mmh.” Riza looked away from the garish spectacle of philosopher’s stone. What could she even do? Trapped in her own body. And Roy-

Never mind. She couldn’t let herself think about that. She needed to keep going. 

“This whole apartment is mine now, you know.” Greed spoke up unexpectedly.

“What?”

“I’m just saying. I’m possessing your body, and therefore I own all your things.”

“...” She frowned. “Are you… making a joke?”

“Absolutely not! It’s all mine now, toots.” 

“Don’t call me that.” She grimaced again. If she was forced to endure eternity with this demon, she could at least keep her dignity.

 

“Hah! You’re in no position to make any demands, don’t you think?”

She had to agree. She had no bargaining power, and to attempt to make any sort of demand of the homunculus would be nothing short of foolish.

 

“Why are you even doing this?” she asked. It might be worth a try. The roiling mass of souls did nothing but imply a shrug, however. Riza sighed and moved her attention to what was happening outside.

 

Greed had finished folding her clothes and had moved on. He was now looking at her wardrobe in distaste. Riza supposed he would rather be wearing something similar to the edgy black outfits the others almost uniformly sported. He picked out a black shirt and some quite nice grey pants, along with the only pair of sunglasses she owned. 

 

“Where are you even going?” She asked, as he got dressed and opened the window. “What the hell?” He paused for a second, one leg out, as he answered.

“I don’t need sleep, do I? I’m just gonna look around ‘till morning or so,” and jumped. If Riza was in control of her vocal cords, she would have screamed, but as it was the only sound was the quick whoosh of air and thump as they hit the street. Greed all but whooped, straightening up and setting off into the city proper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some people are smug. some are conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive finally gone back and checked for timeline consistency!! its fair to say that this fic is a mess canonwise TuT
> 
> but for all intents & purposes the first chapter took place while ed and al were in Rush Valley, just after hughes’ funeral. from now on i think itll be better in that regard.... thanks for sticking w me!  
> also i have no idea about anything about this chapter.  
> EDIT: OOPS THIS IS A TIMELINE MESS

Lust the Lascivious was having a _good day._ The Fullmetal brat had believed every word she said, and the whole mess with… who was it, that lieutenant colonel… ah yes. Luckily, the mystery of Maes Hughes’ murder was accounted for.

Father cleared his throat.

“You will be stationed along with Greed, directly under my command. Fullmetal will, in turn, be subordinate to you.” Lust hummed in acknowledgement, idly lengthening and shortening her fingers. Much of what they were stating was simply a continuation of the plans they had before, when the colonel and lieutenant were allowed to roam free.

 

A *thwack* sound suddenly came from the other side of the baroquely ostentatious table. Greed was looking at his-her? their hand as if it had become sentient. They had  
“Oh, stop hitting yourself.” Lust all but chuckled. The leftover personality of Lieutenant Hawkeye would not prove to be anything more than a minor nuisance- from what Greed had explained she needed to gather her strength for _days_ to enact any meaningful influence on him- but for now it was a constant source of humour befalling her younger sibling. She stood up.

“Is that all, Father?” The robed man nodded once. Lust pulled the Colonel’s coat onto her shoulders. She had work to do, and all of Roy Mustang’s memories at her disposal. The heavy door swung open.

 

Greed watched her go. He slung his feet up onto the table, pointedly ignoring the way they trembled. To take note would be to acknowledge that he didn’t even have a body, not really.

 

Riza did not see anything. She was very studiously not seeing anything. To acknowledge her sense of sight, limited as it was, would be to acknowledge what she had seen. What had become of Roy Mustang?

 


End file.
